Beauty and the Android
by Kikyo's Lova
Summary: A Pan and Android 18 lemon. Shouldn't the two cutest people in the Dragonball universe have a 'role' together?


Beauty and the Android

By: Kikyo's Lova

"Pan, how many times do I have to tell you? The answer is no! You're too young to go on your own."

Pan thought about it for a brief second then scowled, "I fly around the world on my own! So why can't I go to a fuckin' party!"

She punched the wall next to her hard with her fist, causing plaster and dust to rain down.

"The only people to go to those parties are idiotic guys trying to fuck, I don't want you there and that's final!" yelled Gohan, still arguing with his daughter.

"I'm not gonna lose my virginity to some punk am I? I just want to go have some fun for once. It's isn't healthy for a girl to be locked inside her house while her parents are away ALL THE TIME!"

Gohan folded his arms and gave his daughter an angered look. "If we weren't away all the time little lady you wouldn't be living in this house, that's for certain. You'd be out on the street on your own!"

"Well it would be no different except I'd be outside!" Pan ran to the front door opened it and shouted to her father, "Just so you know I won't be speaking to you starting now!"

She bent her legs down and launched up taking flight with an explosive start. The kick back created from her slightly raised power level trashed half the hallway and blew an antique kitchen table through the back wall almost flattening the neighbors cat. Pan flew as fast and as hard as she possibly could, she felt a little better being out of the house, but was still annoyed with her father.

"What kind of girl does he think I am?" She asked herself. "Some kind of slut? I'd never think twice about going with one of those jerks."

She thought about leaving home for good. A girl like herself could easily win money in all kinds of martial arts competitions, but then again she wasn't old enough to have her own place. "Right," She thought, "What would Grandpa Goku do?" She thought about it then smirked, "Oh yeah, he'd go eat. Silly question really. What would Grandapa Hercule do? Hide from the nearest bad guy."

None of this was helping much. She didn't know what to do... "Go train!" She shouted out loud, throwing her fist in the air in triumph. She realised that she had been flying for a long time, it hadn't occurred to her where she actually was. It was a long chain of rocky islands, each one about a quarter mile in diameter. Pan decided one of the islands would be a good place to train as any other. No people in the way so she could go all out. She dropped down to the one directly below her. It looked like any normal volcanic island. There were no trees, wild life, plants or grass, just looked like a wasteland. She did a few stretching exercises then wondered what she would do first. She saw a pire like rock, standing straight up in the air, the surface looked flat, even untouched by weather.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." she began, the bright blue ball of energy forming in her hands.

Before she said the last 'ha', she powered up to her max. The energy in her hands felt like liquid, the dust and sand at her feet flew out away from her. She gritted her teeth and prepared herself:

"HA!"

The ki energy she had gathered released itself like a shock wave. It crashed hard into the rock, a moment later shattering it completely, the ground beneath her shook as the rocks tumbled and fell.

"I bet Grandpa would have liked that one," she thought.

She saw many other rock formations she could fry, but Pan decided she should train and not flatten the entire island. Or at least not so soon.

"You flattened my rock," someone said from behind her. Pan froze, unsure why she hadn'tsensed that person approach. She turned and looked and saw Android 18 standing there. With her confident smile on her face.

"Not your rock any more," Pan said, keeping a careful eye on 18. She'd seen the android fight before, and knew how good she was. She had single handedly taken down Vegeta with complete ease. Pan knew the android could pound her no problem.

"You talk as though you want to fight, I wouldn't advise it."

Pan scowled, "So what if I am? I don't think that big old rock was yours any way. Which makes me curious of why you're here. So come on Barbie, what are you doin here?"

18 smirked and brushed some of her golden hair out of her face. She wore denim jeans and a plain white T-shirt that clung to her body, showing her shapely form.

"What do you want, 18!" yelled Pan this time.

"I sensed your power level rise about ten minutes ago and I was just curious to what was going on. So if you're gonna be a stuck up brat about it I'll just leave," said 18, turning to leave.

"No wait." Pan said apologetically, "I'm sorry, I'm just really annoyed with my dad. He won't let me have a life. My mom never says anything so I feel like a total slave at home."

18 nodded slowly, taking in everything the young martial artist said. "Want someone to take your anger out on?"

It was more of a statement than a question. It was obvious the android had come to challenge the girl anyway. Pan didn't reply even though she didn't have to. After she'd steadied her breathing like she'd been trained to do she launched backwards and swung a fist at number 18. 18 dodged easily and swung an upward strike of her own. This was more to test the girl. Pan raised her knee to block it then immediately struck out with her leg. 18 moved her head to the side and smirked,

"Nice shot girlie but I think..."

She was cut short as a ki blast sailed just wide of her face making her hair flip wildly.

"Wow," she thought, "She has gotten alot better than the last time, she could have hit me but she didn't, I wond..."

"HA!" The android looked up just in time to see Pan finish her Kamehameha. That blast had been a decoy, the Kamehameha was what Pan had wanted to do.

"Clever little bitch," said 18, smiling.

18 took the full force of the blast and when the smoke cleared she smirked at the girl.

"Nice try Pan, but if Vegeta couldn't hurt me with a Big Bang then your attacks won't do much either."

18 noticed that Pan's expression didn't change a bit. But she also knew she had hit a soft spot in the girl. Pan had always hated being taunted, especially by 18. She took a moment to study Pan a little more. Pan had grown up quite well. Her body was slender and agile, hiding incredible strength, just like 18's. Pan did look like a tomboy but she was beautiful. The android admired the girl in a way. Her beauty was natural, her wild personality showing on the outside. She always exposed her midriff with the tops she wore, 18 had noticed it before but never mentioned it either. She had found it attractive.

"You know Pan, maybe you just need a boyfriend. I mean you're how old..."

"No way!" Pan shouted. "I'm not letting some male pervert lay hisfuckin' hands on me!"

"Okay, what about a girlfriend?"

Pan blushed and stuttered, "Wha-what? I-I...uhh...but, but...I...no I-I'm n...not"

"I thought so," thought 18."Tell you what Pan. If you win I'll go find you a nice cute boy friend who you can boss around. How does that sound?"

"Well...I...," Pan struggled to answer but found she couldn't.

"Or maybe if you win I could go find you a nice girlfriend?" 18 suggested.

She walked over to the young girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Pan shuddered and looked up into 18's sapphire blue eyes.

"You like me don't you? I always thought you liked girls. You never had a boyfriend even with your looks...it figures."

Pan wanted to run away screaming. She knew 18 was right. She'd known it was true for a long time. She'd had a crush on a lot of girls but had never done anything about it before. One of her biggest crushes was with 18. Pan had been entranced when she had first seen her. Even though she was young she'd thought 18 was pretty. But now that she was all grown up, Pan knew she was more than just "pretty", the bitch was absolutely stunning. 18 always impressed people with her looks. That was certain, her eyes, her hair, everything fitted perfection. Her body was that of a well-formed woman. A models figure, stunning, so very stunning. Even now, fantasies and thoughts about the woman raced through her mind. Pan tried to forget them but she couldn't help it, she imagined what the beauty would do to her if she'd asked.

"What is it Pan? Tell me?"

"I...I can't 18...you'd..."

"I wouldn't. I already know but I want you to tell me."

Pan lowered her head so she wouldn't have to meet 18's eyes, "18...I like girls. I always have. And I want one I can't have."

"Me?" 18 asked, certain of the answer she would get.

Pan nodded.

"Then have me."18 said simply. She embraced the young saiyan girl and felt her stiffen with shock.

"Kiss me Pan." Pan looked up and licked her lips instinctively. 18 drew her closer; the woman's mouth so close. Pan feared she would wake up soon but she didn't. Instead she felt the androids soft, moist lips touch her own, felt her tongue spread her lips open and push in softly. Pan whimpered in passion and astonishment. Her head buzzed lightly as she sucked the females tongues fully in and wrapped her arms securely around her waist. 18 carried Pan to the floor and straddled her hips, looking lustfully down at the panting girl. 18 placed her hands flat on Pan's stomach and rubbed her through the material of her T-shirt. She drew the T-shirt up over her head taking the bandana with it. 18 had expected as much, Pan wore no bra underneath her red T-shirt. Her breasts rose up from her chest capped by light pink nipples sticking up. 18 watched the rise and fall of Pan's breasts, watched for a few moments, Pan's cheeks began turning a light pink. 18 brought her hands up and started massaging Pan's breasts. Kneading the nipples softly with her thumbs, 18 felt them start to grow rigid, Pan let out a loud groan.

"Enjoying yourself Pan?" 18 asked her young friend.

She stopped rubbing one and lowered her mouth down, making slow circles around Pan's nipple with her tongue. Pan lost her breath when she felt 18's mouth take her in. She never imagined she could feel pleasure this intense. The android's arms slipped around, under Pan's back and lifted her. Pan let her head hang down, entirely lost in ecstasy.

"Oh 18..." She felt the front of her pants become moist, inside it felt sticky. She felt so embarrassed.

"18 I've..."

"Not yet you haven't." 18 said, not even giving her a chance to finish her sentence.

18 unbuttoned Pan's jeans and slowly pulled down the zipper. Pan raised her hips and 18 pulled the pant's roughly down her lover's legs.

"Mmmm..." 18 slowly parted the girls legs and began a trail of kisses down Pan's stomach further and further down... Pan knew what was coming next, she wanted it bad, the few seconds that it took seemed to last an eternity and not long enough at the same time.

"Oh my god...18...please keep going." she gasped desperately.

18 had no intention of disappointing her. She kissed her lovers light brown hair and moved down...just a... little...more... Pan almost exploded when she felt the woman's lips meet her sex. She moaned and writhed on the ground, lost in her own little world. She felt 18's tongue on her soft, moist folds. 18's fingers teasing her. Then 18's tongue touch her clit, attentively licking and stimulating her. Felt one of her lover's fingers entered her. Move in slowly then out, in and out. Her snatch was slick with her juices, 18's fingers working her effortlessly. Pan felt full, about to explode, she required release, and she wasn't far.

"Oh...god!" Pan bawled, "I'm...ah! Ahn! I'm coming, 18...I...I'm- AHHHHNNNNN!"

Pan screamed loud, her inner muscles contracting then she released her sweet female cum, 18 continued touching her, letting Pan ride out her orgasm until the end. Once Pan was done 18 lapped the juices from her exhausted lover, cleaning her well.

"18." Pan gasped breathlessly, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. You'll have a chance to repay me tonight. Krillin is out and my daughter is sleeping at a friend's house. You can have me all night."

Pan couldn't believe her ears. 18 had just invited her to sleep with her. All night, that would mean they would have sex again.

"18."

"Yes, Pan?"

"Let me repay you now."

"You're too tired Pan. Later," 18 told her.

The grown woman got off and watched Pan breathe heavily. She truly was gorgeous, no wonder she could never have resisted her.

"I'll get your pants." she winked and moved to collect them.

She felt Pan's arms wrap her waist, her other went under between her legs grabbing her crotch.

"Pan..."

"Yes 18?" Pan asked, mimicking the tone that 18 used whenever Pan had asked something.

"You do know I don't need to be pleased right now don't you?"

"Yes, but you're in the same position I use to please myself. So..."

Pan finished her sentence by sliding her hand under 18's T-shirt and cupping one of her breasts under her bra. Her other hand trailed down the front before slipping under the waistband of the androids jeans. Easily entering her panties, sliding further.

"Wow 18, smooth City, I thought as much."

18 felt her fingers circle her pussy, lightly grazing over her clit. The nipple in Pan's fingers grew stiff and Pan nipped and twisted it, forcing a groan out of the busty woman. She continued her assault on 18's tit, alternating pleasure and pain. 18 seemed to grow hot, rubbing her body; Pan not allowing her access to her sex. 18 groped her own breasts and stomach, her fingers hot and slippery on her skin. 'Pan...' Pan pushed and rubbed 18's clit. Forcing her pussy to become wet. The sticky clear fluids saturated the girls fingers, a sticky smell drifted up Pan's nose. The smell was almost sweet, turning her on even more. Pan moved her hand away from 18's nipple and pushed it into 18's panties, she got some of 18's juices and sucked on her wet fingers, savoring the sweet taste of her lover.

"You taste good."

18 smiled and groaned, touching herself, "You're really good at this Pan. Just where did you learn to do this?"

"I already told you. This is the same way I please myself, so I know exactly what to do." Pan placed both hands on 18's sex and started rubbing, soon her fingers were inside the android whilst her thumbs rubbed the almost solid clit on the outside.

18 all but fell to the ground. Pan went with her and the two lay together. Pan still massaging 18's insides. 18 writhed and cried out, her breathing became heavy and harsh. She moaned constantly and whimpered every time Pan moved her fingers in deeper, scoring her fingers along 18's G-spot. 18 screamed out loud as the full force of her orgasm hit, her body jolting with each spasm of pure pleasure.

"Oh, Pan I love you, I love you so much." She said once she regained her breath.

Pan chuckled, "Maybe we should go clean up now, I'd love a shower... with you."

"Good idea, let's go."

Now how good was this lemon!

Please give a shout out in the form of a review!


End file.
